Being a family
by soph1098
Summary: Sam and Josh with their son. Past mpreg
1. Chapter 1

A little boy with black hair blue eyes and freckles crawled around their back yard smiling as he picked up a random toy.

"What are you playing with?" Josh asked.

"Du'" Jamie said smiling.

"No Jamie that's a duck." Josh said lifting him onto his lap.

"Du' da" Jamie said.

"Duck." Josh said.

"No du'. Wong." Jamie replied.

"It's a rubber duck." Josh said.

"Wubber du'" Jamie said.

"Jamie that's a duck." Sam said.

"Duck da da" Jamie said offering the duck to Sam.

"Here you go I've been trying for 10 minutes then swoop in and all of the sudden he can sah duck." Josh said giving him Jamie.

"Maybe he knows you weren't there when he was born and this is pay back." Sam said giving Jamie a hug.

"I'm not going to live that down am I?" Josh asked.

"No." Jamie said,


	2. Finding out

After putting Jamie down for his nap Sam said

"Remember the night Jamie was conceived."

"I remember it was the night of the third state of the union and we were in your office." Josh said.

2 years earlier...

Sam and Josh made out Sam sitting on the edge of his desk. It was too late for them to still be there on a normal night. But the last of the people had left only about a half hour ago. So Josh and Sam were celebrating.

So they enjoyed each other's company for a while before undressing. After that it was a blur. And about 10 weeks later Sam came to Josh's office closed the door and said

" Hey Josh."

"Hey Sam. What's up?" Josh asked noticing that Sam looked a little jaded.

"Josh, I'm pregnant." Sam said.

"That's great. Are you serious?" Josh said. They had treid for about a year unsuccessfully so this was great news.

"Josh I took 4 tests all positive." Sam said.

"Sam, why don't you look like this is a great thing?" Josh asked.

"Josh remember how the last time I got pregnant I miscarried. I dont want that to happen again, I want this baby so bad." Sam sobbed.

"I do too Sam. But some things happen for a reason." Josh said holding Sam as he cried into his sholder.

"We're gonna have to tell them soon preferably before tonight because in case you forgot we're going out for drinks." Sam said.

"Oh shit. Yeah I guess I mean I can get them in here in 5." Josh said.

"How about 10 I just want to be here for a while." Sam said leaning into Josh's chest. After a minute Josh bent down to the level of Sam's stomach and said

"Hey there, just so you know we already love you so consider sticking around 'cause daddy and I want to know if you have blue or brown eyes. I'm personally rooting for blue but you looking like me wouldn't be so bad, I guess."

"I love you and the baby looking like you wouldn't be so bad. But they better not end up with your stubbornness. Or en else they will be utterly impossible growing up." Sam said laughing.

"And your not impossible sometimes?" Josh said.

"Never." Sam said smiling


	3. An Emergency

A couple minutes later Toby and CJ showed up.

"What's up? Why are we here?" Toby asked.

"We have something to tell you guys." Josh said.

"What?" CJ asked.

"I'm pregnant." Sam said.

"Seriously?" CJ asked.

"Yeah" Josh said.

"That's great." CJ said giving Sam a hug.

"Yeah Sam. Didn't you guys try for a while?" Toby asked.

"Yeah Toby but we gave up." Josh said. He didn't want to tell anyone about how he and Sam had lost the baby at 14 weeks. They would have to pick out new names for this baby because he nor Sam probably wanted to use the names that they had picked out for the last baby.

"Oh." Toby said. It was almost universally known that Sam had been pregnant the year before but no one had ever said anything.

20 weeks later...

"I love you so much." Josh said to Sam.

"I love you too." Sam replied.

"How many weeks until we can meet this little boy?" Josh asked Sam's protruding stomach.

"10, if he doesn't have other plans." Sam said laughing.

"That's way to long." Josh said enthusiastically.

"No way. He needs to stay in there for every one of those 10 weeks." Sam said.

"Fine." Josh pouted.

"That's not going to work." Sam said.

During the Senior Staff meating Sam, felt a sharp pain in his stomach but blew it off. All of the sudden he collapsed passing out.

"Someone get The First Lady in here." The President said.

By the time the First Lady was there Sam was beginning to stir.

"Sam don't move until I've checked you out." The First Lady said. Sam nodded in return.

"Sam I don't know what's going on with you. I also don't know if the baby is in danger yet. So don't move until the paramedics get here." The First Lady said just before Sam passed out again.

"Josh, you have to go with Sam youcould be meeting your son soon." The First Lady said.

"Okay." Josh said not breathing.

"Josh breathe." Leo said placing a hand on Josh's sholder.

"I'll breathe when Sam's okay." Josh said.

"Josh, Sam might not be okay. But if you do have a son he's going to need an alive parent that can help him." The First Lady said.

"He has to be okay. He has to." Josh said.

"Josh you guys will be okay." Toby said.

"Can you please move?" A paramedic said.

"How many weeks along is he?" The other one said.

"30. He's 30 weeks along." Josh supplied.

"Okay." The paramedic said. As they finished loading Sam onto the stretcher. The went out of the Oval Josh running next to them.


	4. Chapter 4

As Josh sat in a waiting room. He hated waiting rooms. The first time he had been in one he was 5 and his sister had just died in a he had convinced himself wss his fault. Then later when his mom had been in a car accident. Finally the last time was the night that h is best friend from college died in a biking accident. So as a result he had come to hate them.

"Is he okay?" Josh asked.

"Yes. I believe so. But we don't know what this is so for the remainder of his pregnancy he will be on bed rest." The doctor said.

"Ok that's good." Josh said.

"Would you like to see him?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, I would." Josh said. The doctor then led him back explaining the machinery and tellinng Josh that the two heartbeats were because it was Sam's and the baby's.

Josh sat down and took Sam's hand in his. He loved Sam so gosh darn much (as he had taken to saying in Sam/the baby's presence because Sam had said babies had ears and could hear at this stage) he coul dn't loose him. But both heart beats seemed normal. So Josh bent down and kissed Sam's forehead.

"I love you." Josh murmured to himself.


	5. Finding a Nanny

2 1/2 years later...

"What are you doing here? " Charlie asked the little boy peeking his head above the edge of his desk.

"Daddy." He responded pointing to the door.

"Oh so you're waiting for your parents." Charlie said.

"Mmm hmm." The boy said.

"Ok, come over here." Charlie said.

"Well look who it is here." The President said.

"James Tobais Lyman I thought I told you stay put." Sam said picking his son up.

"No daddy you said stay near Aunt Kathy." Jamie replied.

"Well where's Aunt Kathy?" Sam asked. In response Jamie pionted to the communications bullpen.

"I suppose I deserved that for not being specific." Sam said.

"I'm hungry, daddy." Jamie said.

"I know buddy but right now you need to go to Abba." Sam said.

"Okay." Jamie said burying his head in Sam's sholder.

"Here you go Josh and seriously we need to get a nanny I've narrowed it down to 3 people just pick one so we can stop this daily charade." Sam said to Josh handing Jamie over.

"Yeah well I'll do it tonight sometime I swear." Josh said.

"No you won't. But seriously even the press are starting to make fun of us about our inability to pick a nanny." Sam said giving Josh a quick kiss and heading off.

"Daddy gets cranky when Abba forgets do things on time. I think he forgets my life Is run on a broken clock." Josh said kissing his son's forehead

"Donna." Josh yelled.

"You know there's an intercom." Donna said.

"Where's the profiles on those nannies, Sam dropped by?" Josh asked.

"Bottom of the pile." She said.

"Thanks." Josh said.

"Bye." Donna said. Josh spent about an hour looking at the files before he picked one. Josh knew that Sam had met with each of the nannies. He also knew that everyone I of the nannies were really good.

"Guess what I did?" Josh asked Sam.

"You finally picked a nanny." Sam said hopeful.

"Yeah the girl named Amelia." Josh said.

"Great I'll call her tomorrow morning and see when she can start." Sam said.

"So aren't you proud of me for finally getting around to doing that?" Josh asked rhetorically.

"Oh yes. Maybe you can have a reward tonight." Sam said.


End file.
